Custom:LEGO Star Wars Returns
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION LEGO Star Wars Returns is a new LEGO Star Wars game that goes through Episodes I through VI (with bonus levels based on Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels), but with all-new levels and characters. Voice Actors *Mat Lucas - Anakin Skywalker *Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ewan McGregor - Ben Kenobi *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Grey DeLisle - Padme *Tom Kane - Yoda, Narrator *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers, Jango Fett, Boba Fett *Nolan North - Stormtroopers, Super Battle Droids *Frank Welker - Jabba the Hutt, Selbulba, Watto, Geonosians *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids *Corey Burton - Count Dooku *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader *Tara Strong - Princess Leia Organa *John DiMaggio - General Grevious *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Samuel L. Jackson - Mace Windu *John Armstrong - Han Solo, Indiana Jones *Gregory Michael Cipes - Rebel Troopers *Scott Menville - Younglings Characters Unlocked For Free in Story Mode More to be added Unlocked to Purchase in Story Mode More to be added Unlocked for Free in Bonus Levels To be added Unlocked to Purchase in Free Roam To be added Unlocked After Collecting a Certain Amount of Gold Bricks To be added Unlocked by Other Means More to be added The Force Awakens DLC Pack To be added Battlefront DLC Pack More to be added Dark Forces DLC Pack More to be added Vehicles To be added Levels NOTE 1: Any level that has "Group A" and "Group B" listed in the "Story Mode Characters" column involves you switching between the two groups to get through the level like in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. NOTE 2: Any characters played as in Story Mode for Super Bonus Levels are NOT unlocked for free after completing the level. NOTE 3: Bonus levels are narrated by Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Junior. The Phantom Menace More to be added Attack of the Clones More to be added Revenge of the Sith More to be added A New Hope More to be added The Empire Strikes Back More to be added Return of the Jedi More to be added Bounty Hunter Missions To be added Battlefront DLC Pack To be added Dark Forces DLC Pack To be added The Force Awakens DLC Pack To be added Collectibles Gameplay Similar to the handheld versions of LEGO Jurassic World, each movie has 9 main story levels divided between 3 hub worlds, in this case the hubs are different planets to explore. Note that planets that are visited in more than one movie have a different map for each film. The planets visited in free roam, in order: *The Phantom Menace: Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant *Attack of the Clones: Coruscant, Kamino, Geonosis *Revenge of the Sith: Utapau, Kashyyk, Mustafar *A New Hope: Tatooine, Death Star, Yavin IV *The Empire Strikes Back: Hoth, Dagobah, Bespin *Return of the Jedi: Tatooine, Endor, Death Star II Every movie also has 4 bonus levels, the first 3 must be located in the hubs, one on each planet, require a certain number of gold bricks to unlock, and are based off either Star Wars: The Clone Wars for Episodes I through III or Star Wars Rebels for Episodes IV through VI. The last one in each area is unlocked after getting True Jedi status in every other level in a movie, including the 3 bonus levels, and play much like the "Collect 1 million studs" bonus levels found in other LEGO games. At the start of the game, only The Phantom Menace is playable. Once the story of that movie is completed, however, both Attack of the Clones and A New Hope open up. Once the story for Attack of the Clones is completed, Revenge of the Sith is unlocked and The Empire Strikes Back is unlocked upon completing the story for A New Hope, and finally Return of the Jedi is unlocked after completing the story for The Empire Strikes Back. Like most LEGO games, every story level contains 10 mini-kits to collect. Collecting all 10 will give you a gold brick and unlock the mini-kit vehicle for use in the hubs. Every level also has either a Youngling in Peril or Rebel in Peril that needs to be saved, and each hub also has several others to rescue, but they all reward you with a gold brick for each one saved. Lastly, all story levels in the game have a Jedi Holocron, which like the Joker Cards in the Nintendo DS version of LEGO Batman: The Video Game, unlock bios of various characters, vehicles, planets, and more. Every planet in each movie has 3 Sith Holocrons that unlock extras to purchase. At any point when exploring the hubs, the player can return to either a Republic Star Destroyer for Episodes I-III or a Rebel cruiser for Episodes IV-VI. Both allow you to access the character customizer, view any Jedi Holocrons that have been collected, purchase any Sith Holocrons you've collected, and select which movie hub you would like to go to, much like the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. More to be added. Achievements More to be added Notes *In this game, Indiana Jones serves the same purpose as Deadpool in LEGO Marvel Superheroes, where he narrates bonus levels and has his own room on both hub ships where Sith Holocrons can be purchased. *This is the first LEGO Star Wars game since the original where Yoda has a hoverchair and jumps around as he moves when his lightsaber is out. These only apply to his prequel trilogy version, however. *Studs are called "Credits" ingame. *The final boss of the Revenge of the Sith story is similar to the ant monster that Colonel Dovchenko formed in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *The Gold Bricks now appear slightly transparent, making them look like holograms. *Red Power Bricks are replaced with Sith Holocrons. Most of them require characters with Dark Force powers. RATE How would you rate this custom video game? 4/4 The Force is Strong With This One! 3/4 Impressive. Most impressive. 2/4 another cool Darth Vader line here 1/4 I Find Your Lack of Faith...disturbing. Category:Custom Video Games